In this Life
by iheartyou07
Summary: One of the heroes is captured! Who's gone out to save him? And will she be risking her own life for his? CH6: It's the last chapter, so read to find out the ending of it all. JxT, some AxA. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. A run for help

**  
Author's Note: **This is my fist fan-fic, hope there's no/very little grammar mistakes. R&R, and tell me if I should change/fix something etc.. anyways, on with the story.

**In this life**

_A run for help_

It was a beautiful day out. It was the kind of day were you just couldn't sit at home; you just had to be outside. Three teenagers had taken advantage of the nice weather and had gone out for a run in the park. Although this was just a simple jog, a violet haired boy and a red-head girl took this as yet another competition.

"You're going to eat my dust - again!"

By the time the red-head had done 4 laps around the field, the violet-haired boy had only barely managed to finish one. He mumbled something uncomprehensibleunder his breath while the red-head smirked. He wasn't giving up too easily. You could say he was kind-of a sore loser. And he definitely wasn't going to lose to a girl - the girl he loved.

"Atlanta, race you back home!" but he hadn't gotten an answer since Atlanta was already on her way, smiling because she knew she was going to win again. The brunet had told them he'd do one more lap and then catch up to them. Running cleared his mind of almost anything; almost. He still wondered what his enemy was up to. Everyone always told him he should loosen up and to not worry so much. He wouldn't always be thinking about Cronos though. His light-red haired friend crossed his mind quite a few times already. But he would quickly think about something else. How could he enjoy himself while Cronus was on the loose somewhere, planning his revenge? And would they ever defeat him, or will it be an on-going battle?

That's when he heard someone scream. Someone was in danger! He kept running forward, desperately trying to figure out where that scream had come from, when he heard the person yell again for help. He stopped at the entrance to the forest. Whatever or whoever it was, it was coming from in there. Running deeper and deeper into the dense forest, he could no longer hear the cry for help. He stopped at a clearing to look around. He scratched the back of his head, somewhat confused. He was sure the voice was coming from here, but there wasn't anything or anyone around. 'Maybe I took a wrong turn somewhere'. He was about to turn back to take the other path when something cold and hard hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the ground, head pounding. He was trying to get up, only to fall again to the ground. But by then everything had gone black.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you guys think? Yes, I know it sucks and it's kind of short, okay really short, but the chapters will get a lot better and longer. Please review! Oh, and if I get 8 reviews or more, I'll try realllllyyy hard to get the second chapter up tomorrow. _


	2. One for One

**Author's Note:** Sorry the first chapter was so short – I was busy plotting revenge on my hairdresser who cut my hair waaayy too short for my liking. Anyway, here's the second chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

**In this life**

_One for One_

A loud evil cackle was heard from behind some bushes. A tall, dark figure emerged from them. "You mortals, always trying to 'help' people and doing good deeds. And where has it gotten you now?" He let out a little chuckle and called his brown-skinned giant Agnon and nodded to him. Agnon then grabbed the unconscious Jay and dragged him out of the forest.

When Archie and Atlanta arrived back at their dorm they were almost entirely covered in sweat and out of breath. Even though Atlanta was much faster than Archie, he was still a competition for her. Sometimes they'd almost be head to head.

"Hey guys, how was your run?"

"It was great, you should have come Theresa."

"Maybe next time... so where's Jay?"

"Oh, he said he'd do one more lap." Archie couldn't help but glance out the window. 'He should have been here by now.'

The light red head nodded and went back to reading her book. But almost as soon as she picked it up, she had put it back down. For some reason she had a strange feeling that Jay was in danger. She absently got up and looked out the window. He was nowhere in sight. Archie knew Theresa was getting worried, and so was he, so he took out his PMR and called Jay. But all he got in return was static and a screen flashing 'no signal'. Odie, the descendant of Odysseus, had entered the room only to find three worried faces staring out their window. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Atlanta was the first to speak. "Jay's not here yet and there's no signal from his PMR. Can you track him down?" Odie had immediately left the room to get his silver laptop. He came back and instantly started typing away furiously at it. "It's going to be hard, and it might take a while." He told them this without taking his eyes off the screen. Atlanta started to make her way to the door when a slender hand grabbed her wrist. "Atlanta, you can't go back there. What if it's a trap and you get captured too?" Atlanta stopped dead in her tracks and thought about this. 'What if it was a trap?' She looked down at her best friend and saw the concern on her face. Theresa was more concerned than all of them put together, and her going off to search for Jay is just going to worry her even more. Atlanta finally muttered a 'fine' and went to see if Odie had any luck finding something. He just shook his head. She let out a sigh. She couldn't very well just sit here and wait. But they had no other choice.

Jay slowly opened his eyes but quickly winced in pain. His head was pounding and it felt like his veins were going to explode. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. For one thing it was dark. The only source of light was a little torch that hung on the wall. As a matter of fact, that was also the only source of heat too since freezing in there. He could hear little drops of water fall from the ceiling. From the looks of it, he seemed to be in some sort of a cave. He looked up to find that his hands had been tied together with a rope hung to the wall. 'Damn it'. He looked down and to his surprise and joy his legs/feet weren't tied up. He didn't have to think twice about how he got here; he was sure that this was Cronus' doings. He half expected Cronus to show up any second now and say something stupid like "I see our hero has woken up", but surprisingly he didn't. He frantically looked around trying to find a way to get loose. He saw that Cronus' giants were in fact, asleep on the ground. That's when he noticed the big rock sitting under the torch. A few (sorry, I forget what they're called. long stick with a pointy metal tip? arrows?) lay on top of it. If he could reach one of them, he just might be able to cut himself loose. 'But how?'

**_Back at the dorm_**

After a few hours of searching, Hera had told the team to get some rest. Everyone mumbled something about how Jay was in trouble, but Hera quickly ordered them to get to bed. But Theresa was rolling around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not when Jay was in danger. That's when she had a vision. She knew where Jay was! But there isn't enough time to alert the others so she just wrote them a note and left it on the kitchen table. She grabbed her car keys and was off.

_Dear guys/Atlanta,_

_Gone out get Jay. Don't worry. Be back soon!_

_Love, Theresa._

'That's it!' Jay started to swing his legs back and forth, trying to reach an (let's call them arrows) arrow. Still, he couldn't reach it. 'I've got to try'. He was always only inches away from it. This time he swung his legs as far as he could, and managed to grab the back of the arrow with his toes. He whispered a little 'yes' and threw it up and caught it with his mouth. He quickly started to poke at the rope with the head of the arrow. Slowly little threads started to break, until it was enough for him to wriggle out his hands. He jumped to the ground and stopped. After all that he didn't want to wake the giants and get captured again. He knew he was out-numbered here. So he carefully tip-toed past the giants but stopped when one of them rolled around. It seemed like he was waking up. He held his breath and then sighed with relief when the giant went back to sleep. He slowly made his way to the back of the cave. He couldn't just leave through the front. What if Cronus was there? 'There has to be another way out'. He searched around until he stopped at a rock. He could see a small ray of light coming from the cracks behind it. Quietly he pushed the rock until there was enough room for him to crawl out. Once outside he place the rock back the way it was.

Theresa drove up to the cave. 'This is the place from my vision'. She parked a few feet away from the cave and walked to the entrance.

**MEANWHILE**

Cronus decided it was time to check up on his dear 'friend'. He made his way to were he kept Jay, slowly going over his this-time-it's-going-to-work plan. "Ah, I see our hero has woken u- WHAT? Agnon! You incompetent fool! I told you to watch the boy! Now he's escaped. Although he couldn't have gotten far... Go find him!" With that, all his giants started to search the cave. "Agnon, go check the entrance before he makes a run for it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha, Jay escaped, but now Theresa is stuck there! What's going to happen to her? You'll see in the next chapter. I've somewhat started writing it, so it might be up tomorrow. 1,180 words, that's like more than double what I wrote yesterday. Sorry, I know it's still not that long; it's only 2 pages on Word. Review please, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks!_


	3. Cave in

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. See, I had a little writer's block because as you all know, Theresa is now stuck in the cave, out-numbered. I didn't want her to end up in a damsel-in-distress type scenario, so I tried to go around that. But, if she doesn't get captured then the story would kind of end here because she gets saved, goes home etc... Still not sure what's going to happen in this chapter, but yes, she's going to get captured I guess... But she's definitely not going down without a fight!

**In this life**

_Cave in_

Theresa heard loud footsteps approaching her. 'Maybe it's one of the giants.' She quickly hid behind an oddly shaped rock just inside the opening of the cave. She peeked from the side of it and saw that it was Agnon. She noticed that he was looking for something, but she didn't have time to think about that, she had to help Jay. Agnon made his way out of the cave, and Theresa took this as her chance to slip into the cave unnoticed. Once inside she shivered. Not just because it was horribly cold, but because this whole place was sending shivers up and down her spine. She looked around; she couldn't see very much, she was blinking hard trying to get her eyes used to the darkness. The inside of the cave looked so fragile. As though a little shake could collapse the whole place down. She looked up at the stalactites hanging down from the ceiling; she could feel the little drops of water land on her head. She heard a familiar voice coming from much deeper in the cave and followed it. Cronus was yelling at his two remaining giants. She couldn't quite make out the words, but it didn't matter since she had immediately started searching the room with her eyes for Jay. 'Where could he be? This isn't a very big cave, so he has to be somewhere around here.' Theresa started to quietly make her way out of the room but stopped. She had hit something; she looked up. It was Agnon. 'Shit.' "Agnon, where are you? Did you find him?" Agnon was trying to grab Theresa but she quickly took out her nun chucks and took a hit at him. The giant lifted his hand to pat his bruised nose. Theresa started to run; she needed to get out of here. 'But what did Cronus mean by did you find him? I thought Cronus already had Jay...' That's when it hit her. Jay had probably escaped. 'Then what the hell am I still doing here?' Quickly she started to look for the entrance/exit. But now she was lost. She hadn't gone through _this_ room before. All she could do was hide. She didn't want to get captured; she knew she was out-numbered here. Cronus was looking for her. If he couldn't use Jay as bait to lure the others, than he'd use Theresa. He wasn't about to let another one of them escape, not this time. Theresa crouched down and then crawled out of the space she was just in. With any luck, she'd be able to find the exit and leave unseen. She searched everywhere but she just couldn't find it. She started to panic and bit her lower lip, something she did when she was afraid or nervous. What would Cronus do to her? She made her way past a few stalagmites when she noticed some light – it was the exit! She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but stopped face to face with three of Cronus' giants. They smiled at each other; they always got their butts kicked by seven kids, but this was only one. They started to take swings at her, each one trying to grab her at the same time. She jumped and kicked one of them square in the face. He fell backwards, bringing down Agnon with him. She then quickly took out her nun chucks and hit the two headed giant on his arms and legs. He fell to the ground, clutching his knee in pain. 'Never underestimate a girl.' She smiled. She turned around making her way to the exit when Cronus appeared in front of her. He looked at his three giants, all on the ground in pain. He sighed and glared at them, rubbing his forehead. He then turned around facing Theresa. "Leaving already Theresa? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're going to have to stay. You see, you're a very crucial part of my plan." She jumped, ready to kick Cronus when someone grabbed her from behind. She squirmed and kicked around, trying to get herself loose but it was no use. "Agnon, bring her inside."

Jay arrived back at the dorm tired and weak. Back at the cave it had taken him a while to figure out where he was, but once he started walking he figured out the way to get back home. He opened the door and was greeted with five surprised faces. Then they all jumped up and ran to hug Jay. "Jay! You're okay!" "What happened to you?" "Was it Cronus?" He was being asked a million questions and he had barely taken a breath! "Guys, calm down. I'm okay." Once he assured them that he was fine, he sat down on one of the chairs. "So, where's Theresa?" Everyone looked at Jay as though he had gone insane. "Uuhh, Theresa left to save you, duh." Jay was confused. "But she didn't save me. I didn't see her. I escaped before Cronus could do whatever he had planned. How do you guys know she went to get me?" All he received was blank stares. They couldn't believe it. They lost Jay, and now he's back, but only to have now lost Theresa? Archie grabbed the note Theresa had left them that morning and silently passed it to Jay. "We figured she found out where you were taken and went to get you." Odie looked at his friends; they were all kind of shocked. "Does this mean Theresa's captured!" Atlanta couldn't help but yell this out. Now her best friend was in danger! "Jay, where did Cronus take you? We can track down Theresa and go save her." "Well when I woke up I was..." Jay told them everything while Odie jotted some notes down on his laptop. "So it was a cave you say?" Jay nodded. He still remembered how to get there and whished with all his heart that Theresa was safe. "Wait, I didn't leave through the entrance, there's another way in/out. And I don't think Cronus knows about it. So we can sneak in through there to get Theresa. Cronus won't even know we came!" Everyone nodded in agreement to Jay's plan. They had to act fast, before it was too late for Theresa.

Agnon had tied her hands together and hung her to the ceiling the same way he had with Jay. "This time their will be no escapes. Because you won't be able to." He laughed evilly, apparently pleased with himself. He took out a test tube full of some strange looking purple liquid out from inside his black business suits' pocket. He cupped Theresa's chin in his hand and pressed on the sides of her rosy cheeks so that he mouth would open. "You see, once you swallow this poison... he smiled let's just say your end will be near." He then dumped the content of the tube into her mouth and let go of her chin. But as soon as he had poured it into her mouth, she had spit it back out at his face, making sure she didn't swallow any of it. He wiped his face with his hand and glared at her. "You're going to regret that Theresa." "What? You mean just like I'm going to regret this?" She swung her feet back and pushed herself off the wall, flying forward, feet aimed to Cronus' face. She had hit the left side of his face. She smiled. They hardly ever touched or hit Cronus and it felt good. "I have no more patience for you. I am going to end this now." A scythe had then instantly appeared in his left hand. He hit the walls of the cave, which started to wobble. He laughed as he saw the worried expression on the girl's face. "Although I would have loved for you to have a slow and painful death making your friends suffer as well, I'll just have to settle for you being buried alive. You know, us gods can't get everything." The cave was starting to collapse, and in mere minutes Theresa would be buried alive! The prophecy would be broken, and he would be left to rule the world. He shook his head, wondering why he hadn't thought of this earlier. He looked back and smiled. Even though Jay had escaped, Cronus had managed to poison him; in a different way. He lifted his hand and a dark portal appeared. He stepped in, but then poked his head out. "Night-night Theresa." He laughed, happy with the outcome of his plan, and then disappeared. Theresa was panicking; Cronus was right, she would be buried alive. A stalactite fell and crashed on the ground beside her. 'Shit, I almost got hit with that! Wait, that's it! If I can get the stalactite to hit the rope, it'll break because they're so sharp!" She started to swing a bit until her rope was right under a stalactite that had started cracking and was on the verge of falling. 'Yes! It worked!' Seconds later, Theresa was on the ground, still untying the rope off her hands. She had to get out of here and quick! She ran and ran until she got to the exit. The ceiling on top of it was already cracking! She jumped and landed on her stomach outside on the soil. When she looked back, the whole cave had collapsed! There was smoke and dust everything and Theresa started to cough. 'That was close!' She searched herself for her PMR; the others were probably worried about her. But it wasn't there! She made her way to her car and reached for her keys. 'At least these are still here'. She put them into the ignition and was off. But she couldn't help but feel really light-headed and dizzy. She started to cough uncontrollably. She parked her car on the side of the deserted road, just until she could catch her breath. She laid her head on the steering wheel, feeling as though she was going to faint. (**A/N: **I was going to end it here, but I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, so on the chapter goes!) She looked around inside her car; she knew she had some aspirin in here somewhere. That's when she found her PMR, it was stuck between the seat; it must have fell out when she got out of her car. She dialed Atlanta's number, but her PMR fell to the ground when she started coughing again, much worse this time, and now she was gripping on to the armrest beside her. What was happening to her? 'Was I affected by whatever Cronus gave me? But it can't be, I made sure I didn't swallow any... Then what the hell is wrong with me?'

As soon as Atlanta heard her PMR ring, she knew it was Theresa. I mean, who else could it be, they were all in Herry's truck except for her. But when she answered the line went dead. "Odie, can you pick up her signal? I think she just tried to call me!" Odie nodded and started pressing buttons and buttons on his PMR. "I think I've got a lock on her! Just up ahead. Over there!" he was pointing to where he saw Theresa's car parked on the side. "Thheerreesaa!" Atlanta had jumped out of the truck even before Herry had made a full stop. She ran to Theresa's car, to find her friend passed out on her seat. She quickly checked for a pulse; she found it. Theresa wasn't dying, and her breathing was steady now. Everyone caught up to Atlanta, and stopped when they saw that Theresa was unconscious. "Herry, take Theresa to the truck. I'll drive her car back. Then we'll take her to see Chiron. But first Odie make sure to bandage any wounds she might have. Let's go!" Jay sat in the driver seat of Theresa's sports car and turned it on. 'She never lets me drive this'. He smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess this chapter turned out okay... like I said; I didn't want a whole "damsel-in-distress" thing where she gets caught and Jay comes to her rescue. Nope, Theresa is perfectly capable of taking care of herself... for the most of it anyways. But now I think I've got most of it figured out.. I'm thinking about a lot of different options now because Theresa is kind of safe, and well I'm not just going to end the story here...God, I've got give a lot of credit to all the fan fic writers here; it's soo hard coming up with something original/not yet used/exciting and to work off that. .It's a lot of work... anyways... thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing please! And I promise I'll have the next chapter up realllllyyy soon (it's almost done)!_

_P.S. I told you guys my chapters will be getting longer/better (I hope). This chapter is 2, 028 words! Yesss!_


	4. He strikes at Midnight

**Author's Note:** Okay, thanks again for all the reviews guys, and all your help. I doubt you guys would have been expecting what is about to happen in this chapter. Enjoy!

**In this life**

_He strikes at Midnight_

_**At Chiron's Study**_

Theresa was still laying there unconscious but they were told that she should be waking up very soon. Chiron had informed them that nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Her breathing was normal, as well as her pulse. He couldn't figure out why she had fainted. "We'll just have to wait and ask her when she wakes up." That's when they heard a loud moan coming from Theresa. "She's waking up!" Theresa opened her eyes to see six worried faces starring down at her. She lifted herself up until she was in a sitting position. She held her head in her hands; her head was still pounding. "Theresa you're okay!" Everyone came to hug her. "Can I have some aspirin please?" Atlanta ran off to get her some and was back seconds later. "Thanks" After Theresa took the medicine, Jay was the first to ask her something. "Theresa, what happened back there?" She groaned in pain. She wakes up and they're already asking questions? She turned her head away. She was still wondering herself about what had happened. Was she poisoned? Or was it just because of the cave in? What did that vision she had back there mean? So many thoughts were going through her mind. Where had her friends found her?

Theresa came back to reality when she noticed Jay snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Theresa?" "What?" "What happened, that's what!" 'I guess I'll tell them all I know...' She sighed. "Well you see when I went in the cave to look for..." After she was done, everyone seemed a little confused. She had told them about the poison part, but Chiron said there was no trace of anything in her blood. "Theresa, I think you should go home and get some rest." Chiron also told her that it was probably all just from the cave in. She nodded and stood up making her way to the door. The others followed.

_**Back at the dorm**_

Everyone was seated around the TV. They had just finished watching a horror movie, and now the credits were rolling. Many of them started to yawn, said goodnight and got up making their way to their own bedrooms. But Theresa couldn't sleep, she was wondering about so much. She went up to the roof and sat on the edge. She sat there thinking, wondering about everything... nothing made sense to her anymore. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon the door opened and Jay came out. "Mind if I join you?" She shook her head. He sat down beside her and sighed. There were a few minutes of silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They both liked being in each other's presence. But Jay had broken the silence. "Theresa, why did you go after me alone?" She knew the answer to that question, but she wasn't very well just going to tell him. "...Because you would have done the same for anyone of us... and thanks for saving me back there, I.. I don't know why I fainted..." "You're thanking me? Theresa, I should be thanking you! You risked your life for mine, and you didn't even think twice about it." Theresa blushed slightly.

He stared at her for a moment. '_God, she really is beautiful... but I've got no time for falling in love. Not when Cronus is out there somewhere.' _But something in the back of his mind told him he should tell her how he feels, Cronus or no Cronus. He quickly pushed this thought away. If Cronus ever found out, he'd use her against him for sure. He couldn't put her in that position, especially not after what she just went through for him. When he noticed that he was still staring at her, he quickly turned away, blushing furiously. He was just hoping that she hadn't notice. And it seemed like she didn't; she seemed distant, like something was still troubling her.

Deep down she had a bad feeling that whatever Cronus had cooked up still wasn't over. She suddenly had the same vision that she had on her way back from the cave; it was of someone or something hurting her... when she thought about it, she remembered that last time whatever it was had got her, and that's probably why she fainted. 'But that makes no sense.' She pushed that vision away and turned to Jay. She loved talking to him. He always made her feel better whenever she would be sad or angry. But he needed to loosen up; how could she ever tell him, when she was sure he didn't feel the same way. 'I mean, the only thing he really cares about is well, Cronus. He sleeps, eats and breathes Cronus. He'd have no time for me.'

But Jay would have loved to sit here with her all night, in complete silence if she wanted, but he knew that the others would start getting suspicious about where they were off to, and never let them live it down. He rolled his eyes; sometimes his friends could be so immature. He turned to Theresa, still regretting having to ruin the 'moment'. "We should be... getting to bed." Jay got up and held out hid hand to help Theresa up. They made their ways to their bedrooms. "Goodnight Jay" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Good night Theresa." She closed her door and he opened his room door, when suddenly his head started pounding. 'What the hell was that?' He striped down to his boxers and got into bed, head still hurting but eventually fell asleep...

Theresa screamed. She turned to her side so that it hit her arm. She screamed again, this time waking up the whole team. She ran out of her bedroom, terrified and crying. The first person she saw was Archie. "Archie, don't let him get me PLEASE!" He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her, and then he noticed that her arm was bleeding. "Theresa, what happened?" Everyone was coming over to see Archie and Theresa. She was still crying and when she saw Jay come out of the kitchen she shrieked. She begged Archie not to let him get to her. "You mean Jay?" Now Archie was really confused. "What's going on guys? I come to get a glass of water and now the whole team is up?" Jay put down his glass cup and gave them a look that meant 'give me an explanation now, and it better be a good one'. Atlanta went to see Theresa, completely ignoring Jay and inspected her arm. It was a cut, not too deep which was good. She got bandages and started to bandage her arm.

When Jay started to approach Theresa because he saw her arm she screamed and told him to get away from her. Everyone looked puzzled at each other. Why was Theresa so afraid of Jay? They all looked at Atlanta; they knew if anyone can get whatever happened out of Theresa it'd be her. Atlanta nodded and told Theresa to come spend the night in her room. Theresa agreed happily.

When they got settled in, Atlanta decided it was time to ask Theresa. "Theresa, what happened back there? And why was your arm bleeding? Wait, and why are you so afraid of Jay?" A few tears started to trickle down Theresa's check when she was remembering what had just occurred. "It was Jay..." "What do you mean it was –"I mean he's the one who gave me this cut. When I woke up he was over my bed and had his knife to my throat. When I realized this I turned around quickly so it hit my arm. He must have slipped out of my room when I ran out..." Atlanta's mouth was wide open, she couldn't believe this. Jay? Hurting Theresa? "Are you sure? I mean maybe the horror movies are getting to you. He only got up to get a cup of water..." Theresa starred at her friend in disbelief. She didn't believe her... and that would mean no one would.

Theresa quietly got into her sleeping bag. So many things were going through her mind. 'Why had Jay done that? Did it have anything to do with her vision earlier? And why wouldn't Atlanta believe her?' Atlanta watched her friend carefully. 'Was it something I said?' After Theresa had fallen asleep (which was only about 10 minutes later) Atlanta made her way to Archie's bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Archie started blushing when he remembered that he was still in his boxers. But Atlanta hadn't noticed. "Call the others except for Jay... I know what happened."

Everyone except for Jay and Theresa were sitting in Archie's room five minutes later. "So, tell us what happened?" When Atlanta was done, everyone was well, like her; confused. "I think she's having nightmares. Now can I go back to my beauty sleep?" He was the first to have spoken since Atlanta. "Guys, maybe she's wasn't dreaming. What if Jay really did hurt her?" Everyone looked at Odie as though he had gone insane. "No really guys. I mean can any of you explain the cut she has?" They all looked at each other. "But why would Jay do that?" "That's what we need to figure out" Odie told them he'd install tiny cameras everywhere in the house. That way, if something did happen again then they'd have it on tape to prove. "Until then, we should all get some sleep. And keep an eye on Theresa and Jay." Everyone grumbled something about the little amount of sleep that they get and left. Only Atlanta was left in Archie's room. He knew she was really worried. He put his arms around her shoulder and looked at her. "Don't worry Atlanta, we'll keep an eye on them" She nodded and turned to look at him, his arm still around her. "Thanks Arch" She slowly got up and went back to her room.

When they woke up that morning, Odie and Herry were already up, and had just finished installing the cameras. "Guys, remember not to tell Jay and Theresa about these" Odie had warned them many times about this. They all rolled their eyes and made their way to the kitchen to have breakfast, when Theresa came down. She sat as far away from Jay as she possibly could. She didn't want him hurting her again. She goes out to save him and then he almost kills her? She shook her head, this was all just way too much for her to handle.

After breakfast and some TV, Neil told them he was going to the mall. His favorite store was having a twenty-five percent off sale! Odie and Herry said they'd go with him, and check out the electronics. Jay said he was going to go on a little run and Archie and Atlanta said they were going skateboarding. But Atlanta was still worried. Archie kept telling her Theresa was going to be fine, but Atlanta was feeling kind of guilty about leaving her alone especially after what had happened last night. 'What if something happens when we're gone?' But still, Atlanta left while Theresa was cooking something; it always did make her feel better to cook.

While they were skateboarding, Atlanta suddenly stopped. She just had a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen. She told Archie this, and he told her they could go check up on her if she wanted to. She nodded. When they opened their dorm door, Atlanta screamed. "OH MY GOD"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_hehe, what happened to Theresa? What's going on with Jay? Was it really him? All revealed in the next chapter, which I have already started. This chapter was only 1,952 words, but the next one will be longer. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter/the story so far. I don't know if it's getting better so please R&R! Sorry about leaving you guys with a cliffhanger but... yeah. Thanks guys. And chapter 5 will be up really soon! _


	5. Blurred Tears

**Author's Note: **Now most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. What _actually _happened to Theresa? What's wrong with Jay? Dun dun dun duunnn. Sorry I'm slightly going insane because of the heat. This story isn't going to be too much longer. Maybe 2 more chapters? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really helped me keep writing this. :D

**In this life**

_Blurred Tears_

Atlanta couldn't move. She couldn't believe it. She was looking down at her best friends' still body. While Atlanta just stood there, Archie ran over to check for a pulse. It took him quite a while before he could find one. "Atlanta, it's really faint, but she's still alive." Theresa's body was covered in bruises, scratches, blood and deep cuts. Actually most of the room was splattered in blood; the doorknob, the walls, the table. There were a few holes in the walls, and the couch had a hole in it too. Just looking at the room made Archie wonder about what had happened, and if he actually wanted to know.

Theresa's face was too pale for comfort so Atlanta took out her PMR; she had to call the others, Theresa needed serious medical attention. Then she and Archie carried her outside to where Herry's truck was parked. Odie ran in the brownstone, saying he needed to get something; he emerged from their dorm holding a tape; the tape. Everything they needed to know was on there. In a few minutes they were making their way to Chiron's study. They took Theresa to him and Atlanta seemed to be on the verge of tears. Why was all this happening to her? To them? Chiron ordered them to stay out of the room until he was done.

Jay was the only one missing, and everyone was wondering where he was. They all sat outside Chiron's room, nobody speaking a word. Odie was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Are you guys ready to watch the tape? We need to know who did this." Everyone nodded, all wondering if they could handle what they were about to see. They knew it would be worse that any horror movie they had ever seen.

When Odie put the tape in, he fast forwarded through the breakfast/everyone leaving parts, until it was Theresa alone. It showed Theresa cooking something. After a few minutes, Theresa suddenly looked behind her. And then to her left. It seemed as though she was sensing something. She seemed to try and shake the feeling away. She opened the fridge and took out some vegetables. When she closed the door, Jay was standing behind it. He was holding his xiphos and had an evil grin on his face. Theresa screamed dropping the vegetables on the ground and moved backwards until she fell onto the couch. That's when Jay held up his xiphos and – "STOP IT!" Atlanta was screaming at Odie to stop the video. She couldn't bear to watch, and she knew everyone else couldn't either. Most of them had their heads turned away. Now they believed Theresa; it actually was Jay. Was it too late for Theresa now? They still didn't understand why Jay would do such a thing. Why hadn't they believed her sooner?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone turned around and stared at Jay. "Get him!" Herry ran forward and caught his arms. He held Jay while Atlanta tied his hands together with her bolas; they were all she could find. "Hey, what the hell do you guys think you're doing? Let go of me NOW." But no one was listening to Jay right now. They had to get him to Hera; he had tried to murder Theresa!

When Hera saw them dragging Jay all tied up, she was shocked. "Children, are you playing some sort of a game! Let go of him now. There are important matters to be discussed!"

"But Hera, Jay's the one who hurt Theresa!" Hera just stood there, her eyes wide open in shock. "What!" "We think Cronus might have done something to him." Hera nodded. She then told them to take Jay to Dionysus immediately.

Dionysus stared at the team leader sitting in front of him. He sat like that for a while, staring, until it seemed as though he had suddenly come to a conclusion. "I'm going to need a blood sample from him. Odie can you get it?" Herry and Atlanta nodded at each other and held Jay down while Odie took the blood. He passed it to Dionysus, who immediately shooed everyone out of his lab (?), and told them to wait outside until he was done analyzing it. While waiting outside, Chiron came to see them. He told them that Theresa was indeed still alive, but that her wounds were pretty fatal. She had also lost too much blood. He told them there was no cure since she wasn't poisoned or anything. That meant they'd have to wait and see how well her wounds would heal. There was nothing else they could do.

Atlanta started to quietly cry and Archie tried to comfort her. "It's going to be okay. You know Theresa's a strong girl, she'll make it." He tried to reassure the girl that her best friend was going to be fine, and at the same time he was trying to reassure himself. Sure, he and Theresa had their fights, and he always did call her a Drama Queen... But she was still part of the team, and his friend. "But Archie.. what if she doesn't make it?" Now Atlanta was speaking in between sobs. Archie was hugging her now, and she was crying on his shoulder while he patted her back. Even Neil had stopped glancing into his mirror and looked gloomy. Everyone seemed so... depressed. Their friend was basically on her death bed because their other friend tried to kill her. You don't hear that everyday.

About two hours later, Dionysus came out to tell them what he had found. "It seems to be a DNA altering substance. Whatever Cronus had given Jay must have been poisoning his mind into making him think that Theresa is the enemy and must die. He was probably going to get rid of all of you one by one after her." Everyone was shocked with what Dionysus had just explained to them. "But Jay seemed normal around us. How come?" "Well, it's probably because he was only out to get one at a time, as to not draw on suspicion." "Is there a cure?" Dionysus shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. I'm going to have to try and make a cure myself. In the meantime, Jay shouldn't be left alone. He's probably going to be out to get one of you next. Take him to Hera; she'll know what to do with him."

Once they told Hera what Dionysus had told them about Jay, she said the only way to keep him from harming anyone else would be locking him up. So off Jay was sent to a cell, of course he had tried to get himself loose and run away but he had six angry teenagers watching his every move. Once he was securely locked away, Hera told them to go home and get their things so they can come and sleep in the school. All except for Archie, Atlanta and Odie were wondering why. But once they entered their brownstone dorm they understood. It would be too much and too terrifying if they had to come spend the night here. Hera told them they'd have the place cleaned up for tomorrow, but in the mean time they had to stay at the school.

Soon everyone was back at the school and settled in. But none of them could sleep; except Neil of course. Too much had happened that day for them to be able to think about in one night. But soon enough, they had all fallen asleep.

Near midnight, a tall figure emerged from the school and into the shadows of the night. He looked at the gold pendant he was holding and laughed, tucking it back under his shirt. If anyone thought they could keep him locked up, they were dead wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry, I wasn't going to kill off Theresa completely, so she's still alive :D. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other one, or long in general! Please don't kill me. So, will they find a cure for Jay? Will Theresa be okay? And who's the guy in the shadows (as though you can't already guess). Chapter 6 is probably my second last chapter or actually my last, still not sure; tell me what you guys think. R&R, thanks!_


	6. Hidden in plain Sight

**Author's Note: **Again, thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry the chapters aren't too long, I'm working on that. I know this story isn't long; this is my last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I have a few ideas for other ones, so you might see some more from me– I still think I suck at writing, but oh well. Enjoy!

**In this life**

_Hidden in plain sight_

Five teenagers were sleeping peacefully in a secret wing of their school. A dark figure walked out of the shadows and was making his way to one of them. Once he reached his destination, he slowly lifted his xiphos, when he heard a scream. It was his victim. 'Shit.' He thought. Everyone else was up now, and the lights had been turned on. Archie took out his Hephaestus whip and used it to grab the xiphos out of Jay's hand. In the mean time, Atlanta was still sitting there shocked. 'He almost got me too. Jay really _was_ out to get them.' "How'd you escape? I made sure the security was on its highest!" Odie stared at his leader, confused. 'Wait' he thought, 'We never did take off his pendant... shit!' Once realizing his mistake, it all made sense. Jay must have used his pendant to escape the low/medium security, and he must have been able to make it through the higher ones.

Now Herry was getting tired of this; couldn't Dionysus just find a cure already? He ran to grab Jay, but instead Jay had grabbed _him_. "Not this time Herry" Jay smiled at the boy. "Look buddy, I don't want to hurt you, so let go of me now before I do." Jay started laughing, gripping onto Herry tighter. Atlanta, now out of her daze, ran to Jay. "Herry might not want to hurt you, but I sure will!" She punched him hard in the face, and then in the stomach. Jay fell to the ground, clutching his stomach with both of his hand, thus letting go of Herry. "Thanks, Atlanta."

Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing when they heard footsteps approaching them. Jay took this as a chance to escape. He slowly made his way to one of the windows and jumped out while everyone else was crowded around Hera.

After hearing screaming and yelling, Hera decided to go check out what all the commotion was about. She was shocked to hear that Jay had escaped, and what he had tried to do. Odie, noticing Hera's expression, quickly explained to her his theory on how Jay had escaped. This time Hera wasn't going to let Jay harm anyone else. She looked around the room, searching for Jay. "Odie, where did you say he went?" They all looked at the open window. "Damn, he escaped; again." "He couldn't have gotten far; we have to go after him"

"Yeah, Herry's right, so you guys run along and I'll be here catching up on my sleep." "_NEIL_. You're coming with us. We're already missing Theresa and technically Jay too." He rolled his eyes. He still didn't understand why he had to be dragged along too.

Everyone hurried out the same window that Jay had escaped from and stopped. "So you guys wake me up, drag me out a window in the middle of the night, and you don't even _have _a plan?" Everyone thought about this. Neil did have a point.

"Weell.. Odie can you track him down? And in the meantime, everyone else look around for something that might help us find him."

"Hold it. Who put _you _in charge?"

"Got any better ideas Atlanta?"

"But Archie-"

Herry stood in the middle of the two. "Guys, we have no time to fight about this, Odie tracked him down, he stopped at the park. If we can get there quietly," Herry added emphasis to the word quietly; "than we can catch him from behind without too much of a fight" They agreed to this reluctantly. Silently making their way to the park, they noticed Jay sitting on one of the benches. He had probably stopped to rest; after all, he did get attacked pretty badly back there. They were so close to him, they almost had him when Neil screamed. "Aaaaahhhh!" Everyone turned back to look at him, including Jay. "I… I… I have a zit!" Neil seamed to be on the verge of tears, and everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Herry caught Jay's arm, while Archie took out his whip and Atlanta her cross bow. The battle was full of hits and misses, when finally Atlanta punched him so hard, Jay fell unconscious. "Atlanta!" "What? He hurt Theresa! And this was taking way too long" Herry carried the boy back to his truck and made their way back to school. Once there, Hera took Jay and assured them that this time he wouldn't escape because she was putting him in their highest level of security, and she'd check on him every half hour. "Now all of you get some rest."

**_3 and a half days later..._**

Everyone had been constantly checking on Theresa. She still hadn't woken up, and they feared the worst. Today, while they were visiting her, Chiron had some news for them. "Good news everyone, her wounds are healing quite well. She should wake up anytime now." Everyone was ecstatic; Theresa was going to make it! But Atlanta was the most overjoyed about this. Now all that was left to do was find a cure for Jay...

The next day, everyone made their way to Dionysus. He had called them that morning to tell them that he found a cure, but there was a problem. Once there, they found Jay sitting across from Hera, all tied up. They laughed; it was funny seeing their usually over-responsible leader like this. They all took a seat and waited for Dionysus to explain his problem.

"Well boys and girl, you see, I haven't found a cure." Everyone looked at each other; he told them he had found one! "You see, I found **_two_** cures. And I'm not sure which one will work, so we're going to test them right now on Jay." Now Jay looked afraid; he didn't want to be Dionysus' lab rat. But honestly, did he even have a choice?

The first antidote was some sort of a purple liquid. "This is the first one... Now open wide Jay" Jay wouldn't open his mouth, but then Hera shot him a glare. He swallowed the purple stuff and then tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Oh, I see this one doesn't work, he's lost his voice." But Dionysus didn't seem disappointed, he still had faith that the other would certainly work. "Hey Dionysus, can I borrow that from you sometime? Maybe I can use it to shut Archie up!" Atlanta and the others were on the ground laughing hysterically; all except for Archie of course. Atlanta never missed an opportunity to make fun of him. "Ha ha Atlanta." She smirked at him; it was just too much fun teasing him.

"Now now children. We must try out the second cure." Everyone nodded, but couldn't help but let a few giggles escape them. But now Jay was terrified. What if the next 'cure' would turn him into something horrible? What if his hands started to get hairy and he grew horns on the top of his head? He shivered at those thoughts. But it was too late; Dionysus had already dumped the green liquid down his throat. Immediately his head started pounding, just like that random time in his bedroom. He looked up at his friends, his eyes unfocused. "Guys, what am I doing here?" They all stared at him and held their breaths. They truly wanted the cure to work; they missed having Jay and Theresa around. "And why am I all tied all? Did Cronus do this!" They all let out a sigh of relief. Jay was cured! They ran up to him and hugged him, while he was urging them to untie him from the chair. They did so, and again he asked them what was going on. They all looked at him. "Do you really not remember? Nothing at all? Theresa? Being locked up? Attacking Atlanta?" "What?" Jay gave Odie a confuse look. What happened to Theresa and where is she? Did he actually attack Atlanta? And why had he been locked up?

They started to tell him about Theresa, but none of them managed to finish. Odie silently passed him the tape, and they all brought their gazes down to the dirty floor. He studied the tape; why did they give this to him. He asked Hera if he could watch it here and she nodded. Everyone else had left, not wanting to remember that past incident. He put the tape in and watched. He noticed how Theresa was the last to wake up, when usually she was one of the first, up bright and early. He also noticed that her right arm was bandaged, and that she sat as far away from him, when usually they'd always be across from each other at every meal. Soon everyone was gone and she was left alone cooking.

A few minutes passed as she went to the fridge. Once she closed it he noticed that someone else was now there- and that someone was him, holding his xiphos. 'What was I doing there? And why is my xiphos drawn out?' He silently continued to watch when he saw Theresa back up and fall to the couch. He watched himself lift up his xiphos and- he stopped it there. He couldn't handle it. 'What the hell was I doing? Did Theresa get hurt?' He was wondering about so many things right now but he had to know if Theresa was okay; he hadn't seen her when he was apparently 'cured'. And as for that thought, he wasn't going to let Cronus get away with poisoning him. Or making him hurt Theresa.

Everyone else was sitting in Chiron's room around Theresa. She had just woken up, and was basically strangled by everyone at the same time. "You know, I love you guys too, but I really need to breathe when I wake up!" By now, all her big wounds were basically completely healed, and aside from that, she only had a minor headache. Everyone seemed to be talking to her at the same time, asking questions or just telling her something, but she wasn't paying any attention because she saw Jay come in.

She screamed and hid under the covers, hoping that the others would take care of him. But everyone was pulling the covers off of her. They were telling her that Dionysus had cured Jay. That everything was back to normal. But for her it wasn't. She still remembered everything, even if he didn't. She had still gotten hurt badly. And she didn't know if she could trust him anymore. He started to make his way to her, relieved that she was awake after he heard that she had been sleeping for 4 days straight. But she just turned her head away and lifted up the covers again. Everyone told him to give it time that she'll believe that he's cured soon enough. But what she had just done had hurt him more that he thought it should have. She didn't trust him anymore. The girl he truly and deeply loved didn't trust him.

Cronus had been watching the whole thing from his 'spying pool'. He couldn't believe that Jay was cured AND that Theresa had survived. He banged the edge of the pool hard and cursed under his breath. Nothing seemed to be going his way. Who knew that crazy Dionysus would actually find a cure? Again he banged his fist down, harder this time, and let out a cry of pain. He really did have to find a hobby to let out all his anger on. 'Don't worry Jay; I'll get you next time... just watch your back.'

Soon, they were all gathered again in their living room and were debating on what movie to watch. But Theresa didn't feel like watching a movie. She got up and was making her way to the roof when she noticed Jay get up too. She sighed. She had to talk to him sometime, whether she wanted to or not. He was after all her team leader and the boy she loved. She sat on the edge of the roof; she always came here when she needed to clear her mind. Soon enough, as expected, Jay was knocking on the door, asking if he could join her. She answered a weak yes and turned her head back to starring out to nowhere. He sat down beside her, just like every other time before. He stared her, not knowing where to start. "Theresa. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened, but you know that wasn't me. I was poisoned, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

She just looked away. He took this as a sign that he could continue, maybe she was listening. "I know I hurt you... but I swear I didn't mean to. I don't even remember anything that happened after our talk up here on the roof." This time she turned around and looked at him. "How can I believe you? Your hurt me Jay, you really did. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too." Now it seemed as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Theresa, you should believe me because I love you, and I always will, in this life or after." She looked down, trying to hide her face because she was blushing so hard. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and she could see that he was blushing even more than her. "I love you too." Her head was still down, but he could see that she was smiling. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think Theresa felt the same way. He always thought that she'd reject him, telling him he was only a good friend, no more than that. He lifted her face with his hand and stared at her gorgeous emerald green eyes. He always got lost into them. Slowly they got closer and closer until their lips met. And that's when Theresa knew that she truly believed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what did you guys think of the story? Tell me what I've done wrong, or what I should fix/watch out for in next stories. I don't think this story could have a sequel. Well maybe… Yes, I know it's only 6 chapters long, I'm sorry; I tried to make this last chapter as long as I could. But I'll get better with practice right? Yes, I know it's a cheesy/weird ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, plus, those two are too cute. Anyways, if anyone was wondering about the chapter title, I thought it fit them perfectly because their love is truly hidden in plain sight. Have a great summer guys, and keep an eye out for more stories from me because I've still got a few more ideas:D And **please **review guys!_


End file.
